Thoughts
by Stickey Note Ninja
Summary: So, what do you think about....?" If asked about each of the characters in the 'story,' these are the thoughts our mystery person would give.
1. Cloud

**Cloud**

So, you have me here to talk about Cloud, eh? Huh. The hero of this story. How d'you really decide who's the hero and who's the bad guy anyways? Isn't it all just a point of view anyways? Well who died and made this spiky-headed idiot the hero? Well, that's one question I know the answer to. I suppose it was that Zack kid. But you don't want me to talk about him.

Just 'our hero.'

Does he really even qualify as a hero? I mean, I know he saved our sorry asses from that Meteor thing and killed the bad guy and all that but doesn't the hero always get the girl? I mean the one he liked in the first place died. Which is a shame. She was a pretty little thing.

Anyways, when she croaked, that other girl, the one who owns that bar. Tifa? Rude has a thing for her, last I heard. Anyways, she sorta 'took over' as the romantic interest but the blonde idiot was too dumb to see it. I mean he is living with her now. They ain't shacking up or anything as far as I know but they also live with a shit-ton of kids.

That's not your generic 'happy ending.' I mean for some people it could be, I guess.

Not my kinda happy ending.

Anyways, he started off working for Shinra. Wasn't in SOLDIER, I don't think. I'm pretty sure he never made it that far. Well, something happened and I think he went sorta crazy 'cause he attempted to take over Zack's life after Zack keeled over or whatever. Didn't work out too well, apparently. The rest of it is history, I guess.

Now, he's got some sort of delivery service, living with that metric shit-ton of kids and that barmaid.

Can't really say I keep in touch. Unless I'm told to. Good guys don't really keep in touch with their bad guys out of their own free will.

Well, I'm not really a bad guy anymore, I don't suppose.

And life is so fucking boring now.

**A/N:** This is just an idea I got that I'm running with. It interests me at the very least. So review with your thoughts! Who is talking? Who are they talking to? And so on. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	2. Sephiroth

**Sephiroth**

So who d'you want me to talk about this time? Sephiroth? Wasn't he that crazy fucker that tried to bring that big fucking chunk of rock down on us so that he could start his own perfect world with his fucking mother? That one?

I mean I was a enemy to your 'hero' and all but I have allies. I have friends. Sephiroth was a enemy to the whole Planet. Even to the Planet itself. That man was royally fucked in the head.

But when he started off, he was a SOLDIER First Class. The sorta guy that everyone looked up to. I mean we were paid better than they were and our uniforms even look better. I mean that man looked like he had some crazy leather fetish. But he was good at what he did. I got to see him in action once. It blew my fucking mind seeing how graceful he was with that long ass sword of his.

But then he went to Nibelheim and something in his head snapped. He burnt the whole damned town down. And then we had to come in behind him and clean up the mess. A.K.A had the rebuild the whole damned town. So it looked exactly the way it did before. I dunno how we managed to pull that one off. I mean we are amazing and all but that was hard even for us. Then he just up and vanishes. No one sees him again for a few years. We tell everyone he was killed in action and then, after a while, we end up thinking he died ourselves.

But then he shows his ass again and now he's trying to destroy the whole fucking Planet. I hear Cloud killed him. I suppose that's what makes him the hero.

Anyways, he ends up showing up again, after his whole Geostigma thing hits .I mean he doesn't really show up. He's just controlling these three look-a-like lackeys that also share his same leather fetish. I hear Cloud killed them too.

So life's going on and everything's all peaceful and shit after he's finally gone.

Don't let me hear you repeating what I'm 'bout to say or else you might wind up in some trouble.

But I sorta hope he shows back up again. Life wouldn't be so damned boring then.

And maybe I could be a hero then.

**A/N:** Our mystery speaker shouldn't be too hard to guess at this point but that's just me. I know the chapters are sorta short but I plan on writing one for each of the major good guys and bad guys of the game. I might even add in some people like Zack or Kadaj. Review with your thoughts! And thanks for reading!


	3. Vincent

**Vincent**

It's Vincent this time, eh? Hn…Vincent. He's that creepy looking sonofa bitch, right? The vampire guy. I mean he's not really a vampire, I don't think. That'd be pretty cool though to be a vampire. Anyways, that guy's got the vamp act down pat. He lived in a damn coffin under the Shinra place in Nibelheim for a pretty long time. He even managed to sleep through Sephiroth burning the whole town down. That's a pretty amazing feat, if ya ask me.

He started out as a Turk, I believe. Way back before I was a Turk. Back before Sephiroth was born, I think. That man's gotta be like fifty or something. Looks pretty damn good for his age too.

Anyways, I hear he was stationed at the place in Nibelheim with Hojo and some other scientist chick. I've heard her name like once before or something but it's one of those weird, hard to pronounce names. Sephiroth was born 'round that time too when they were there. I'm guessing his mom's that scientist chick but I dunno for sure. I know Hojo was his dad. He turned out looking pretty good despite the fact his dad's a greasy creep of a man.

Ah…I got off subject, didn't I?

Hm. Lessee…Vincent. Yeah.

So something happened up there and he pissed Hojo off or whatever so Hojo performed some of his crazy assed experiments on him and locked him in the coffin. Don't think he fought back or anything.

And now he's all silent and mopey and angstyish. Sorta works with the vamp thing.

Then Cloud comes along and wakes him up and they become traveling buddies or whatever. The rest is just a part of your 'story' I guess.

I have no idea what he's up to now. I'm not paid to keep tabs on anyone anymore.

**A/N:** Whoo! Another chapter! So I've got some good guesses in the reviews so far but I'm not gonna confirm or deny anything just yet Oh, just a note, this takes place before Dirge of Cerberus since I can't remember what happened in that game for the life of me at the moment and I don't feel like replaying it just yet. So review and tell me who you want me to write about next. I already have one request for Yuffie but I don't have any ideas for her just yet --; Thanks for reading!


	4. Barret

**Barret**

Barret….hm…..Barret. He's that big ass guy with the gun for an arm Hn. Can't say I know too much about him.

I know he did something that caused the destruction of his hometown. I think he also lost his arm and inherited his best friend's kid in that same encounter.

Man, these 'heroes' of yours sure have some fucking tragic backgrounds. Is that one of the requirements or something?

He was the leader of Avalanche too. Dunno if he started it or not though. But him and that barmaid ended up recruiting Cloud and they blew up a couple of the mako reactors on Midgar. And the rest is history.

Dunno what he's doing now. We kept tabs on him back when Avalanche was a threat to us and all but I was normally on flower girl duty which was more fun.

He curses too damned much. I know ain't one to talk but he's got a kid and all. No one wants their kid to hear that sorta shit.

He could be pretty intimidating too. I mean not to me or anything since I'm used to working with guys like him but for a normal person to come across him in a dark alley or something, they'd be pretty .scared.

I think he needs to grow a mohawk, a beard, and wear a whole shitload of gold chains.

He's too damned loud too.

**A/N: **I meant to post this yesterday but just didn't get around to it. Which makes me sad since I wanted to post a chapter a day since they're rather easy to write and all. So I'm gonna post an extra chapter for y'all! So you get three chapters today instead of one! WooHoo! XD Thanks for reading!


	5. Rufus

**Rufus**

You want me to talk about the bossman this time? Eh. Rufus shouldn't be that hard to talk about. But then again everyone knows nearly everything about him. Well that's what ya get when you're the pres of a big company like Shinra.

Anyways, he's better than his old man at least. Mr. Shinra got on my nerves for whatever reason. I mean he never knew, of course, mainly because he never talked to me. Found me irritating or hard to handle or whatever.

Well Rufus was made vice-pres back around when Sephiroth was in SOLDIER and when Sephi gutted his old man, Rufus naturally became the bossman next.

He actually puts up with talking to me. Thinks I'm sorta irritating though. I dunno why. I think I'm very charismatic or whatever.

Shows what he knows.

He is next to impossible to kill off though. Not that I've tried. But when one of those Weapon things attacked Midgar and the Shinra building with Rufus inside, we all thought he had died then.

But no. He came back all bandaged up and in a wheelchair. And he had Geostigma on top of that. But he couldn't have been too crippled like. He jumped out of a damn building.

Scared the crap outta me.

He must have like nine lives or something.

**A/N: **Yay. Chapter two out of the three you get today! Whoo! Sorry they're getting so short though. Anyways thanks for reading!


	6. Aerith

**Aerith**

Aerith, this time? The Flowergirl. Hm. She was something special apparently. A Cetra or something. Everyone wanted her for whatever reason.

I hafta admit though, she was hands down one of the sweetest people anyone's ever meet. I mean she had a smile for any damn person.

Bossman told us to keep an eye on her, make sure she stays safe and all. Tseng was the one that watched her most of the time. Apparently he had a thing for her. Seems like everyone did. Tseng, Zack, Cloud. I can see why though. She was a pretty little thing.

Anyways, when I got to be on Flowergirl duty, she always ran from me. Apparently the best way to watch her is stay unseen or whatever. But that was so damned boring.

I get bored easily though, if ya haven't noticed.

I dunno why she always ran from me though. I ain't that scary-lookin'…..am I?

Eh. Didn't expect you to answer that anyways.

So she joined up with Cloud, Barret, and that barmaid and skipped town. Joined in on their quest or whatever.

I think they had this red cat thing with them too. I dunno really They picked up the weirdest damned assortment of traveling buddies. I dun see how some of them, like the red cat thing, the old man, and that damned robot, could've been very useful. The barmaid and the Flowergirl didn't seem particularly useful to me either but I hear the barmaid could pack a punch and the Flowergirl was a rather useful healer. I dunno really.

It's always nice to have a few of the fairer sex to travel with too, ya know?

Anyways, somewhere along their journey, Sephiroth showed up and killed her. He thought she was the only one that could stop him or whatever.

Wasn't true apparently.

**A/N: **And that's the third and last chapter for the day! I dunno who to write about next though. So if y'all have anyone you want to see me write about, please let me know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
